The Differences between Winter and Summer
by AuDC Productions
Summary: During one spring day, Artemis contemplates the two very different lovers of her life.


**Author's Notes:** So here is a showcase showing Artemis. It takes place during Arkham Rising prior the Outsiders Arc.

* * *

AuDC Productions Showcase: Artemis Crock/Artemis

The Differences between Winter and Summer

Artemis took in a deep breath and exhaled contently as she sank down on the couch, her legs stretched out in front of her. It was a beautiful spring day with her having her apartment to herself. Wally had gone out for some reason or another and her friends were off doing things that did not concern the archer. She was sure that Mia would swing by- literally- just to annoy her in Jake's absence, which is why the blonde wanted to take in all the peace and quietness as she possibly could.

Though, with said peace and quietness, came the ability to go into deep thought. Many people would not see this as a problem, but for someone who constantly had to remind herself where she belonged day in and day out, thinking about certain things only complicated an already complicated ordeal.

A shift in position allowed her to lie on her side and eye the pictures that lined the wall. She and Wally both wanted a family, but with recent events, they knew that that was better off delayed. The last thing she wanted was to raise a child like her sister and their common ex was forced to do.

Either way, Artemis found herself smiling at one picture in particular. It was a picture of her and Wally in a photo booth that had been enlarged to fit the case it was currently in. It showed off Wally's infectious smile, one that had brightened so many of her days. She honestly did not know what she would do if she could no longer see that smile…

…Much like she thought she did not know how she would live after Jake was struck in the chest and fell to his supposed death.

Another sigh escapes Artemis's lips as she rolls back onto her back and stares at the ceiling, her smile no longer visible.

Jake Cross and Wally West were great guys, yet so different. They had their charms and their annoyances about them. But why was she attracted to them both? They were like day and night. Obviously she should favor one more than she did the other.

But she honestly didn't.

Wally is…

Jake was…

Jake _is_ …

Artemis paused as she attempted an analogy for the two.

Wally is like summer. He was warm. He was fun. He was energetic. Wally's energy brought Artemis to high temperatures in more ways than one and she loved every aspect of that. And, much like summer, he was hot. That was another great comparison.

However, there was a time when the heat became too unbearable. Wally was known to smother her at points, especially when Jake was in question. Their arguments also grew to heated intensities that Artemis wanted to avoid at all times. And more often than not, she knew that they both needed to cool off.

So if Wally was like summer, then Jake was winter. That was believable. When he touched her it sent chills down her spine. A simple glance from him could cause Artemis gain goose bumps. And his voice could be as gentle as falling snow or as commanding as a raging blizzard. He was as cool as ice for the most part, never overreacting to things that would drive many insane.

Jake was winter. He was naturally cold-natured and was better admired from the safety of a warm home. Too much of Jake could make one sick, Artemis included. And, much like winter, her world was tilted away from his sun, away from his warmth, as if their backs were turned against one another at most points of the day.

Many would just pick which they preferred. Artemis could never pick between the two.

Summer brought an endless group of activities. Summer put the world in color. Summer ended the stress of school- back when she was in grade school that is. Summer brought friends and family together over for cook-outs. And if it ever got too hot, there was nothing a quick dip in a pool and ice-cold lemonade could not fix, right?

But winter brought the beauty of snow. Winter brought the joys of the holidays. Valentine's Day was also located in the winter. Winter brought a calamity that was very hard to come by during hectic days. Winter brought about its own activities that were equally as entertaining as the summer ones. Winter allowed one to stay snuggled up with their loved one by a fireplace, secretly admire the beauty of the season.

What about the seasons in-between, hmm?

Well, in order for summer to become winter, it must go through autumn. It must go through a change of pace that slowed down the energy of summer and cooled down the temperatures. Hurricanes and tornadoes were common now.

On the other hand, winter became warmer as it went through spring. The quietness and serenity was soon replaced by new life that it gave. What was once all white now had to become full of shades and hues of all different colors. And the snow that quietly fell was transformed into rain.

So in words, in order for Wally to gain those things that Jake had, he had to become colder and willing to do things that Jake's conscious allowed Jake to do. And, on the flip side, in order for Jake to obtain Wally's traits, he had to become more open and not afraid to express himself to the fullest; even it is rain.

Or they could stay like they were. Wally could stay summer and Jake could stay winter. Wally could always heat Artemis up and Jake could always give her chills. And whenever she needed Kid Flash to cool down, there was the Spider. Vice versa, whenever she wanted the Heir of the Demon to warm up to her, she could always turn to the Fastest Kid Alive.

Wally could stay hot.

Jake could stay cool.

As for the archer, she theorized that she could secretly enjoy both of them. She'll let her friends and the rest of the world decide which is better. For now, she would just sit back and watch


End file.
